Gran Canaria! Nadchodzimy!
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria '- odcinek 1. ---- ''(Ciąg dalszy zdarzeń z odcinka Koniec roku - Wielki finał!, finału Akademika Totalnej Porażki). JoJo i Chris wsiadają do ogromnego jachtu. 'JoJo: '''Misiu, a gdzie płyniemy? '''Chris: '''Jak to gdzie? Na Gran Canaria! ''Intro. Kameta wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Na jachcie ''Wieczór. Jacht powoli płynie w stronę Hiszpanii. '' '''Chris: '''Kochanie, może skusisz się na małą kolację? '''JoJo: Uuu, a co pan oferuje? ^^ Chris: '''Proponuję przepyszne spaghetti bolognese jedzone przy świetle świec i gwiazd oraz wspaniałe czerwone wino <3. '''JoJo: Mmmm, w takim razie poproszę. <3 Razem z Chris'em podeszła do pięknie nakrytego stołu. JoJo stanęła obok jednego z krzeseł i czekała na reakcję Chris'a. JoJo: Pani nie lubi czekać. :3 Chris szybko zareagował i odsunął krzesło. Sam usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i złapał JoJo za ręce. W tym czasie pojawił się przystojny kelner, dobrze nam znany z roli kuriera w ATP. Parujące dania wylądowały na stole, a i kieliszki były już prawie pełne od czerwonego wina. Zaczekali aż kelner-kurier zostawi ich samych. JoJo: Smacznego. :3 Chris: '''Dziękuję. Tobie również. :) ''Zajęli się swoim jedzeniem. Co jakiś czas popijali pyszne winko i przyglądali sie sobie. Byli szczęśliwi. JoJo miała problem z używaniem sztućców, więc głównie jadła spaghetti palcami. Chris'a to niezmiernie bawiło i przyglądał się dziewczynie z uśmiechem. '' '''JoJo: Wiem, głupio to wygląda. :D Zaczerwieniła się, ale jakoś nie próbowała zmieniać swoich nawyków. Chris nie powstrzymywał jej. Wyglądała uroczo. '' '''Chris: '''Wiesz, po co jedziemy na Gran Canaria? ''JoJo oblizała palce. JoJo: Zobaczyć Beatkę? <3 Chris: '''Nie tylko! Pomyślałem, że świetnie byś pasowała do roli prowadzącej, dlatego telewizja zaprosiła kilkunastu zawodników, którzy będą sobie grali. Zobacz - będziemy mieli wakacje za darmo a w zasadzie, to jeszcze nam za to zapłacą! Będziemy mieszkać w najdroższym apartamencie z basenem na balkonie <3. '''JoJo: Mmm, to wspaniale! Wreszcie będę miała swój własny program.. z Tobą. Pocałowała go. Pocałunek się przedłużał. Zrobiła się romantyczna sceneria. '' '''Chris: '''To może teraz się odprężymy na leżakach w tą piękną gwieździstą noc? :3 '''JoJo:' Hmm.. A na leżakach będzie nam wygodnie? Wstała, podeszła do Chris'a. Złapała za kołnierz jego koszuli w kratę. Usiadła mu na kolanach. Wziął ją na ręce i na rękach zaprowadził do sypialni. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kelner poszedł do pokoju kapitana i przespał się w jego kajucie. JoJo i Chris całą noc nie zmrużyli oka. Ranek, następny dzień. Godzina 9:00. Po upojnej nocy w świetle gwiazd, para czuła się fantastycznie. Nie spali, ale byli wycieńczeni. JoJo głaskała klatę swojego przystojnego faceta i mruczała. Chris przytulał swoją partnerkę. Czuł się świetnie. JoJo: Mrrrr. :* Po dłuższej chwili, zadzwonił budzik. Chris niechętnie wstał z łóżka. Spojrzał w okno i ujrzał długo wyczekiwaną plażę. Chris: Chyba jesteśmy na miejscu! JoJo stanęła obok niego i oparła się o jego bark. JoJo: '''Jaka piękna plaża. <3 Może popływamy? <3 '''Chris: '''Niestety, nie mamy czasu. Zawodnicy czekają... Zawiedziona JoJo poszął pod prysznic. ''Chris ubrał się i wyszedł na pokład. '' '''Chris: '''Kelner! Rzeczy zniesione? '''Kelner: '''A mógłby pan na mnie mówić po imieniu? '''Chris: '''Skoro chcesz... Martin! Rzeczy zniesione? '''Martin: Tak, panie McLean. Limuzyna czeka na państwa. Chris: 'Daj nam 15 minut. ''Chris wraca do sypialni. '' '''Chris: '''Kochanie! Mam kolejną niespodziankę! Ubieraj się i jedziemy do hotelu <3. ''JoJo wyszła już z pod prysznica. '''JoJo: Niespodziewanka? :D Łłiii. ^^ JoJo szybko się ubrała. Wyszła. Chris zapłacił kapitanowi z poleceniem by zacumował koło jego willi. Razem wyszli z jachtu. Na ziemii już czekała ogromna biała limuzyna. Martin stał z otwartymi drzwiami. Martin: 'Zapraszam. ''JoJo i Chris wsiedli do limuzyny. W radiu leciała skoczna, chwytliwa piosenka, A Little Party Never Killed Nobody. Chris wyjął zmrożonego szampana. Otworzył go. Nalał do kieliszków. 'Chris: '''Za nas i nowe show! ''Stuknęli się kieliszkami i zaczęli powoli sączyć szampana. '''JoJo: Za nas. <3 Podróż mijała im spokojnie, cały czas się śmiali i co najważniejsze, dobrze sie bawili. jednak wszystko, co dobre, musi się kiedyś skończyć. Zatrzymali się przed hotelem. Chris złapał szampana i chciał pomóc JoJo wysiąść, ale kurier-kelner go ubiegł. '' '''JoJo: '''Jaki uprzejmy. <3 '''Chris: '''Za uprzejmy. '''Martin:' Nie ma sprawy, od tego tu jestem. :3 JoJo rozejrzała się wokoło. '' '''JoJo:' Jak tu pięknie. <3 Podczas gdy JoJo zaliczała pierwszy tego dnia hydrant, Chris podszedł do Martina. Chris: W takich momentach nie jesteś mi potrzebny. Martin: Chciałem tylko pomóc. :P Chris: Nie trzeba. Choć, kochana! <3 JoJo: Gdzieeee? ^^ Chris: 'Do Hotelu! Przed Hotelem ''JoJo i Chris stoją przed hotelem. '' '''Chris: '''Zobacz, tu będą mieszkać Ci zawodnicy. A za hotelem jest nasza przepiękna willa. <3. Martin, odprowadź limuzynę do willi. '''Martin: '''Jasne. ''Martin posłusznie odjeżdża, wiedząc, że nieco nagrabił sobie u szefa. '' '''Chris: '''Za chwilkę zaczną tu przyjeżdżać... ''Pojawia się pierwsza taksówka. Przyjeżdża nią... Allice. '''Allice: Ojej, jak tu pięknie. Własciwie, co ja tu robię? JoJo: '''Uuu, przyjechałaś tu by poznać mnie! <3 '''Allice: Serio? Jesteś jakąś gwiazdą? Nie znam cię. JoJo: Przecież ci mówię, że poznasz. <3 Jestem JoJo. :3 Allice: '''To miło. :3 Jestem Allice. :3 A jak sie nazywasz? '''JoJo: Zapomniałam. :D Dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać. Allice: Wiesz może czy będzie tu też Peter? JoJo: Nie. :D Allice: Ehh.. Chris: 'Przesłodko! <3 Kto następny? ''Spojrzał na swoją listę. Limuzyna pojawiła się już chwilę temu, ale nikt z niej nie wysiadał. Po chwili z auta wygramolił się Paolo. 'Paolo: '''Hej wszystkim! '''Chris: '''Hej. '''Paolo: '''To to jest to nowe reality-show co można wygrać dożywotnią wyżerkę w McDonaldzie? '''Chris: '''Nie, ale można wygrać 1.000.000$. '''Paolo: '''A da się za to kupić jedzenie w McDonaldzie do końca życia? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem, chyba tak. '''Paolo: '''To dobrze. ''Zgarbiony staje koło zniesmaczonej jego widokiem Allice. Po chwili pojawiła się kolejna taksówka, z której wysiadła Nina. Trzymała w ręku butelkę wódki i co jakiś czas popijała jej zawartość. '''Nina: Uuu, ale macie tu turbulencje. Spojrzała na JoJo. Nina: A ciebie to nawet kojarzę.. JoJo: Serio? <3 Nina: Jasne, zrobiłaś dzieciaka mojemu facetowi! Niezręczna cisza. JoJo: Tylko bliźniaków, hihi. ^^ Chris: Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? JoJo: 'Nie. :D ''W tym czasie Nina zasnęła. Mamrotała coś przez sen, ale ciężko było ją zrozumieć. '''JoJo: '''Musiała mnie z kimś pomylić. :D '''Chris: To dobrze. :D Nadjechała kolejna taksówka. Dochodziła z niej głośna muzyka. Wysiada z niego Cassidy. Cassidy: '''Ave! <3 '''Chris: '''No cześć. '''Cassidy: '''Kolejna okazja na zgarnięcie hajsu na kupienie kolejnych kotów! '''Chris: '''Taa, zapewne. '''Cassidy: '''Właśnie, jest tu gdzieś niedaleko ZuO Market? '''Chris: '''Chyba niestety nie... :( '''Cassidy: '''Pf. Zapchana wiocha. ''Zadufana stanęła koło śpiącej Niny i Paolo, który dźgał Ninę patykiem. '' '''Paolo: Może się obudzi, pachnie ciastem owocowym. <3 Dziewczyna nie reagowała. Paolo trochę zasmucony, pomasował swój brzuszek. '' '''Paolo:' Stoneczko, jesteś głodna? Bo ja bardzo. :D Chris: Spokojnie. Jeszcze parę osób i będzie wspaniała wyżerka. ^^ Paolo: Uuu, nie mogę się doczekać. <3 Cassidy: A może chcesz skosztować potrawki z kota? ^^ Paolo: Niee, dziękuję. Może innym razem. JoJo: Uuu, ktoś jedzie! Rzeczywiście, na horyzoncie pojawiła się następna taksówka. Wysiadła z niej Sarah, wyraźnie podniecona. Sarah: '''Uuu! Chris! <3 JoJo! <3 Tyle wspaniałych osobowości. <3 '''JoJo: Uuu, ty mnie znać. <3 Sarah: Jasne, że tak! <3 Wspaniale radziłaś sobie w ATP! <3 JoJo: Przytul. :3 JoJo przytuliła Sarah. Wtedy, oczywiście w oczach uczestniczki pojawił się gniew, najwyraźniej dostała ataku furii. Zaczęła piszczeć i krzyczeć, podrapała też JoJo. JoJo: Au. :c Sarah: Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć, s**o!? Chris: Martin? Martin: Jasne, jasne.. Martin pojawił się z kaftanem bezpieczeństwa. Po chwili stał już z dziewczyną obok reszty uczestników. Sarah: Ojej, przepraszam. :c Allice: A mówią, że to ja jestem dziwna. O.o Pojawia się kolejna taksówka. Dobiega z niej piosenka Justina Biebera. Z taksówki wysiada Klein! Klein: 'Cześć kochani <3! ''Dostrzega Chrisa. 'Klein: '''Chris! Jak miło Cię widzieć <3. '''Chris: '''Taaak, Ciebie też.. ''Kolejna taksówka i kolejny zawodnik - Bobbie. 'Bobbie: '''Yo. '''Chris: '''Elo? '''Klein: '''Uuu! Jakiś ty szekszi ubrany! <3 . Lubię buntowników! '''Bobbie: '''Spi******j, p**ale. '''Chris: '''Ej, grzeczniej, dzieci to oglądają. ''Coś te taksówki szybko się pojawiają, bo po chwili pojawiła sie następna. Tym razem na pokładzie z Kiki. 'Kiki: '''Uuu, nareszcie! <3 ''Rozejrzała się i jej wzrok przykuł uwagę obecności Sarah, JoJo i Kleina oraz Cassidy. 'Kiki: '''Moje ulubione osobistości! U! U! U! ''Zaczęła skakać i całować całą trójkę. <3 '''Kiki: Brakuje mi tylko tej seksi Beth. <3 No i jej siostra Bteh. <3 Jestem w niebie, aaaa! <3 JoJo: Taak, pojawią się. <3 Klein: Puszczaaaj, pognieciesz moją słitowatość. ._. Cassidy: Fani! <3 Moze chcesz wspaniałą szatańską drapaczkę do pleców? :D Kiki: Jaaaasne. <3 To gdzie ta Beth? <3 Chris: Spokojnie.. Pojawiła się następna taksówka. Chris: Może to już ona? :D Niestety, z limuzyny wypełnioną bawarską muzyką wysiadł Hans. Hans: 'Guten Morgen! '''Chris: '''Do you speak English? '''JoJo: '''Espanol? '''Hans: '''Ich komme aus Deutchland, ale mieszkać w America! '''Chris: '''Niby coś tam umie gadać.. '''Klein: '''Ale jego strój jest zdecydowanie niemodny. '''Hans: '''Das is ludowy strój Niemiec! '''Allice: '''Kolejna osoba dziwniejsza ode mnie! <333 ''Pojawiła się kolejna już taksówka. Wysiadła z niej Angelika, trochę zdenerwowana. '''Angelika: Gwałć pan dzieci, nie mnie! Chuknęła drzwiami od taksówki, które po chwili odpadły. Ku ździwieniu wszystkich, kierowcą był Chef Hatchet. Chris: Nie znałem Chef'a od tej strony. Witaj, Angelika! Angelika: Hej, kotku. <3 Jak miło cię znów widzieć. :3 JoJo: Kotku, odpier*** się od mojego faceta, co? :D Angelika: Ojej, przepraszam. :< Na razie jest twój. :3 JoJo: Zawsze będzie. <3 Chris: Uuuu, biją sie o mnie. :D Kiki: Hej, hej! Zostaw JoJo! Ona jest słitaśniejsza od ciebie! Angelika: Powiedziała.. Dziwnie wyglądająca dziewczyna? Kiki: Dziwnie? Spójrz w lustro. :D JoJo: Spokojnie, spokojnie... xD Angelika: '''Nie muszę, widok twojej facjaty poprawia mi humor. <3 '''Kiki: Grrr! Musiało do tego dojść. Kiki rzuciła się na Angelikę. W górę poleciały jakieś włosy, okazało się, że to peruka Angeliki. Kiki podniosła włosy. Kiki: Uuu, nie stać cię na własne włosy? <3 Angelika: Oddawaj to! Kiki zaczęła biegać dookoła, a Angelika próbowała ją złapać. Chris: Zapowiada się długi sezon.. Po chwili Kiki i Angelika (Już w peruce) siedziały obok Sarahy (WTF? xD) w kaftanach bezpieczeństwach. JoJo: '''Jak one słodko wyglądają. <3 '''Allice: A mówią, że... Wszyscy: Zamknij się! Allice: Ale o co chodzi? O.o Kim wy jesteście? O.o Facepalm. Przyjeżdża kolejna limuzyna wysiada z niej Christina. Christina: 'Witajcie! ''Hans odwraca się do nowo przybyłej zawodniczki. Otwierają mu się oczy. Świat się zatrzymuję. Pojawia się romantyczna muzyka. Christina spogląda na Hansa i puszcza mu oczko 'Christina: '''O, to to jest ten hotel? '''Chris: '''Tak. '''Christina: '''Pf. Widziałam lepsze. ''Odchodzi i staje koło zawodników w katanach. 'Christina: '''A wy czemu w tych fartuchach? '''Angelika: '''Chcesz wiedzieć? Chesz wiedzieć? NAPRAWDĘ CHCESZ WIEDZIEĆ?! ''Cudem wstaje. Próbuję pobić Christinę. Poraz kolejny interweniuje Martin. 'Chris: '''A tłumaczyłem producentom, że za dużo mamy juz szalonych osób... '''JoJo: '''Mówisz o mnie? <3 '''Chris: '''Jasne, skarbie. <3 ''Cmok cmok. Obrzydzenie wśród uczestników. '''Bobbie: Para prowadzących? To stwierdzenie stało się za bardzo dosłowne. Przyjechała następna limuzyna, wysiadła z niej Aisha. JoJo: Aisha! <3 Aisha: JoJo! <3 Przytul. <3 Klein: 'Uuuu! Aisha! <3 ''Przytula dziewczyny w taki sposób, że nawet ich nie dotyka. '''Chris: Aisha! <3 Hans: Was Is Das?! Notka: Pisząca to LadyDreamy nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za błąd w tym zdaniu. Przepraszam, szwaby. <3 Wszyscy: '''Aisha? xD '''Chris: Dokładnie. :D Przed wami zwyciężczyni Akademika Totalnej Porażki, Aisha! <3 Świerszcz. Aisha: Jestem sławna? Nie wiedziałam. :D Klein: Uuu, ciebie też wyrzucili z zakonu jezuitów? <3 Aisha: Jasne, nie mogłam tam wytrzymać, od kiedy wyrzucili ciebie. <3 Klein: '''Ja tylko próbowałem zaspokoić swoje.. I gdzies zgubiłem zdjęcie Beth. ;( '''Aisha: Wiedziałam, że się kiedyś spotkamy. :D Podaje mu zdjęcie Beth, oczywiście trochę zgniecione. Klein: Uuu, jesteś kochana! <3 Gdzie znalazłaś to cudeńko? <3 Aisha: Właściwie to.. Nie chcesz wiedzieć. :) Klein: 'Chyba wiem gdzie. <3 A teraz przepraszam was. <3 ''Klein pobiegł za budynek hotelu. Po chwili wrócił.. '''Klein: Od razu lepiej. <3 Aisha: '''Robiłeś to o czym myślę? Czemu mnie nie zawołałeś? '''Klein: Znajdź sobie swoje zdjęcie. ^^ JoJo: Właśnie. <3 Potajemnie podaje zużyte zdjęcie Aishy. '' '''Aisha:' Zapamiętam. :D Bobbie: Ilu palantów masz jeszcze w zanadrzu, Chris? :P Chris: 'Dwie dziewczyny. O wilku mowa. ''Przyjeżdża przedostatnia limuzyna. Wysiada z niej oburzona Leyla. 'Layla: '''Zboczeniec! '''Klein: '''Ktoś mnie wołał? :D '''Leyla: '''O nie, kolejny! Nie dość że ten w limuzynie chciał mnie za cycka złapać to jeszcze ten. I co to za obrzydlistwo?! ''Wskazuje na "wykorzystane" zdjęcie Beth. 'Klein: '''Obrzydlistwo? To jest napiękniejsza rzecz na świecie! '''Layla: '''No chyba ja. '''Allice: '''Skąd ty masz taką super torebkę?! '''Layla: '''Cóż, ma się trochę kasy. '''Allice: '''Za ile ją kupiłaś? '''Layla: '''Y... nie wiem, nie zwracam na to uwagi. '''Allice: '''To pokaż paragon. '''Layla: '''Y... '''Allice: '''No co, nie masz? Czy może ukra... '''Layla: '''Zamknij się! ''Przytuliła do siebie torebkę i odeszła trochę dalej. W tym czasie ocknęła się Nina. '''Nina: Och, gdzie jestem? Złapała się za głowę. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła.. Paolo. xD Paolo: Witam panienkę. :) Nina: Taa, cześć. Paolo pomógł jej wstać. Paolo: Mogę pomóc w czymś jeszcze? Nina: Zachowujesz się dziwnie, ale.. Spojrzała na resztę uczestników. Nina: Zresztą, nieważne. Jeśli znasz jakiś niezawodny sposób na kaca, to.. Paolo: Już się robi! Po chwili Paolo przybiegł ze szparagami. xDD Paolo: Proszę uprzejmie. Nina: '''Dzięki? Mam to zjeść? '''Paolo: Dokładnie tak. :D Nina niechętnie zaczęła spożywać szparagi. Chris: Czy to na pewno są szparagi? Skąd je wziąłeś? Paolo: Nie wiem? Nina: '''Smakują jak szparagi. Zresztą i tak byłam głodna. Dziękuję ci.. Eee.. '''Paolo: Paolo. Nina: Taa, Paolo. Piękne imię. Paolo zaczerwienił się. JoJo: Miłość. <3 W końcu pojawił się ostatni emm.. ostatnia taksówka, która zatrzymała się na skrzynce na listy. Wszyscy w porę się odsunęli. Bthenna: To było wspaniałe, kotuś. <3 Klein: Uuuu, czy to Beth? <3 JoJo: Beth? <3 Kiki: Czy ktoś mówił coś o Beth? <3 Chris: To.. Bthenna. Jęk zawodu. Chris: Ale to siostra Beth. :D Aplauz. xD Bthenna: Taaak, ale jestem od niej dużo bardziej seksi. <3 Kiki: No ja myślę. <3 Klein: '''Uuu, ta tiara podkreśla twój urok. :3 '''Bthenna: Niecodziennie wygrywa się 666 Edycję Tap Madl dla kosmitów. <3 Cassidy: Ktoś mówił o 666? <3 Klein: '''Coraz bardziej podoba mi się ten sezon. :D '''Bobbie: Z taką konkurencją, wygraną mam w kieszeni. Allice: O matko boska, w której. :O JoJo: 'Chris, jaką masz następną niespodziankę? <3 '''Chris: '''Czas na drużyny i zadanie! ''Jęk. '' '''Chris: '''Też się cieszę. <3. To tak. Teraz wylosujemy kto będzie wybierał drużyny. Martin! Podaj miskę! ''Martin podaje miskę z kartkami. Chris losuję dwie kartki. 'Chris: '''Drużynę 1 wybierze... Klein! A drugą... ''Ponownie losują. '''Chris: '''Layla! Dobrze, zaczyna Klein. '''Klein: '''Yey! <3. To do mnie Allice <3. '''Allice: '''Już czuje że będzie ciekawie. :D '''Chris: '''Teraz Layla. '''Layla: '''Potrzebuję kogoś silnego. Bobbie. '''Bobbie : '''Dobry wybór. '''Klein: '''Z przyjaciółmi trzeba trzymać. Cassidy! '''Cassidy: '''Tak! Ave! '''Layla: Hm... może... Kiki? Kiki: 'Ale ja chcę do Kleinusia... D: '''Chris: '''Nie marudź! '''JoJo: '''I nie denerwuj Chrisa. D:< '''Kiki: '''No dobra... '''Klein: '''Hm... może... Hans? '''Hans: '''Ja? '''Klein: '''Ja, ja, ty! '''Hans: '''No to ty czy ja? '''Klein: '''Już widzę, że to będzie świetna współpraca. '''Layla: '''Kto tu taki bardziej normalny... Angelika? '''Angelika: '''Tak. ''Angelika ledwo-ledwo dochdzi do drużyny w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. '''Klein: '''Btehnna! Zdecydowanie! '''Btehnna: '''Tak! O tym marzyłam <3. '''Layla: '''Hm... Sarah? '''Sarah: '''Niech będzie. '''Klein: Hm, kto z tych pozostałych jest taki seksi... PAOLO! O tak <3. Paolo: '''A dostanę parówki na kolację? '''Klein: '''Mogę Ci załatwić jedną (mean). '''Layla: '''Eh.. niech bedzie Aisha. '''Aisha: '''Wii. :D '''Klein: '''No to Christina do nas. '''Layla: No to została mi Nina. Nina: Świetny wybór, ździro! Klein: 'Uuu, mam zgraną drużynę. <3 '''JoJo: '''A jakie nazwy drużyn, Chrisiak? <3 '''Chris: '''Do tego nawiązuje zadanie. Na Gran Canaria ukryte są dwie światowe gwiazdy. Musicie je znaleźć i przyprowadzić je tutaj. Drużyna która jako pierwsza znajdzie swoją gwiazdę wygra zadanie. Gotowi? Start! Poszukiwania drużyny seksi Kleinusia ''Klein prowadził swoją drużynę na plażę. Oczywiście nie znał dobrze Gran Canarii, więc zamiast na plażę, doprowadził ich do jakiejś dyskoteki. '''Allice: Może to lepiej? To oczywiste, że gwiazdy lubią być w centrum uwagi. Chyba... Klein: Masz rację. <3 Klein z zachwytem wparował do pokoju pełnego... Kunegund. xDD Kunegunda x666: Cześć, Klein. <3 Klein: Uuuu, ble. :< Hans: Co tam się dziać? Hans wszedł do pokoju i wpadł w objęcia jednej z Kunegund. Kunegunda numer 548: Wpadają mi w ręce. <3 Fantastycznie. <3 Hans: Nein! Kunegunda numer 548 zabrała go do swojego pokoju. Tymczasem Kleina otoczyło parę Kunegund. Kunegunda numer 359: Na którą masz ochotę, kotku? <3 Klein: Nie macie tam męskiego odpowiednika Kunegundy? <3 Kunegunda numer 348: Nie, ale wszystkie jesteśmy seksi. <3 Parę Kunegund rzuciło się na niego. Tymczasem na dyskotekę wpakowała się również pozostała reszta drużyny. Kunegunda numer 158: Uuu, mamy więcej gości. <3 Christina: Christina ma na was ochotę. <3 Rzuciła się w stadko pierdzących Kunegund. Allice: '''To ja poszukam może.. Jakie w ogóle jest zadanie?! '''Paolo: Mamy znaleźć jakąś gwiazdę. Allice: Że z nieba? O.o Paolo: 'Taaa.. I jakieś jedzenie. Jestem głodny. <3 ''Pomasował się po brzuszku. :3 'Allice: '''W takim razie.. ''Spojrzała na tłum zbliżających się Kunegund w ich stronę. 'Allice: '''Za mną! ''Zaczęła uciekać. Paolo ze swoją nadwagą biegł wolniej. Próbował ją dogonić, niestety nie udało się. Upadł na ziemię. Kunegundy szybko go dopadły. Właściwie jedyną wolną uczestniczką została już tylko Cassidy, Bthenna bez namysłu rzuciła się w stronę tłumu. '''Cassidy: '''Spokojnie, mam ze sobą wodę święconą! '''Kunegunda numer 666: Nie daj sie prosić. <3 Cassidy: Proszę. <3 Cassidy wylała na nią sporą część wody świeconej. Kunegunda rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Cassidy: Uu, to działa! <3 Kunegundy zaczęły się odsuwać. Cassidy: Boicie się mnie? ZuoMarket czyni cuda. <3 Kunegundy zaczęły uciekać w popłochu, a Cassidy rozlewała wodę święconą gdzie się tylko da. xD Poszukiwania drużyny jakieś tam Leyly Kiki: 'Dobra. Ja uważam, że powinniśmy obrać jakąś sensowną taktykę. Na początek proponuję, bym została kapitanem. :D '''Angelika: '''No chyba Cię jajca bolą. '''Kiki: '''Jestem kobietą idiotko! '''Angelika: '''No ja bym pewna nie była. '''Kiki: '''Masz coś do mnie? '''Angelika: '''A może i mam! '''Kiki: '''Tak?! ''Zaczynająć się bić. I to w dodatku w kaftanach bezpieczeństwa. 10 minut później. 'Martin: '"Spokojna praca, pewna kwatera". Właśnie widzę jaka to spokojna praca. Martin, cały podrapany i pogryziony, skuł Kiki i Angelikę łancuchami i przyczepił ich do pobliskiego głazu. 'Sarah: '''To, mamy jakiś plan? '''Nina: '''Ja proponuję iść się napić. '''Bobbie: '''O tak! Schlejmy się jak Polacy! ''Cała drużyna idzie do pobliskiego klubu ryzykownie zostawiając Kiki i Angelę same. Poszukiwania drużyny seksi Kleinusia Po kilku godzinach Kunegundy dały spokój drużynie Kleinusia. Dały im też coś innego, ale nieważne. xD Większość bliźniaczek Kunegundy zostało unicestwione, ale co jakiś czas i tak pojawiały się nowe, więc i Cassidy nie dała sobie rady. xD Wszyscy za wyjątkiem Bthenny, Christiny i nieobecnej Allice, zmęczeni, leżeli obok jakiegoś drzewka. W kolejce do nich ustawiły sie Kunegundy, które za nim opuściły disco, musiały każdego z nich wytarmosić i pocałować. xD W końcu przyszedł czas na ostatnią z sióstr Kunegund. '''Kunegunda numer 666: Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście. <3 Bthenna: Nie, wszystko działo się za szybko. Kunegunda numer 666: Odwiedzcie nas jutro, będziemy czekać. <3 Pocałowała Kleina i pobiegła za siostrami. Klein: Pupa mnie boli. :< Bthenna: Pupa? O.o Klein: Właśnie nie wiem od czego. Mam nadzieję, że maczałeś w tym palce, Hans. <3 Hans: Nein! Paolo się zarumienił. xDDD Christina: Teraz jestem głooooodna. :< Cassidy: A może chcesz moją potrawkę z.. Christina: Nie, nie chcę twoich przysmaków! Cassidy: 'To rarytas. :3 '''Hans: '''Ja być głodny! Ty z dużym Bauch! ''Skierował palec w stronę Paolo. '''Paolo: Nie umiem ugotować czegoś z niczego. Klein: A właściwie, to gdzie jest panna Allice? <3 Bthenna: Pewnie było jej mało z tymi laseczkami, które nas pięknie ugościły. <3 Christina: '''Szczęściara. '''Paolo: Allice? Miała szukać tej gwiazdy. Właściwie, to myślała, że chodzi o tą na niebie.. Klein: 'No to lecimy na księżyc. <3 Drużyno, naprzód! ''Wstał i powędrował przed siebie. Reszta niechętnie poszła za nim. Poszukiwania drużyny jakieś tam Leyly Drużyna poszła do pierwszego-lepszego klubu. Tam, na scenie stał Justin Bieber. Śpiewał "#That Power ". Nina pierwsza dorwała się do barmana. 'Nina: '''Stawiam wszystkim! '''Bobbie: '''A co stawiasz? (mean) '''Nina: '''Kolejka dla wszystkich! ''Aplauz ludzi w klubie. Jakiś czas później ze sceny zszedł Bieber. W tym czasie drużyna zdążyła już nieco wypić. 'Justin Bieber: '''Cześć... '''Sarah: '''A ty to kto jesteś? '''Justin Bieber: '''Nie znasz mnie? '''Layla: '''Ty mi trochę tego Kleina przypominasz. '''Justin Bieber: '''Jakiego Kleina? '''Bobbie: '''Taki pe*ał. '''Justin Bieber: '''Aha? Spoko. '''Aisha: '''Napijesz się? '''Justin Bieber: '''Chętnie! ''15 minut później. Towarzystwo było już po kilku "głębszych". Zaczęli niemrawo mówić. 'Justin Bieber: '..no i właśnie wtedy, uświadomiłem sobie, że mnie strasznie tyłek boli. A to była kobieta! 'Layla: '''A może to Grodzka była? '''Justin Bieber: '''O k*rwa. ''Nina wstała od baru. Zaczęła tańczyć. '' '''Bobbie: '''Można szanowną panią prosić do tańca? '''Nina: '''A bardzo chętnie! ''Zaczynają tańczyć. '' '''Justin Bieber: '''Szekajcie! Ja fam zaśpiefam! ''Wstaje, podchodzi do mikrofonu i zaczyna śpiewać "Baby". Nina i Bobbie nadal tańczą. Aisha ledwo siedzi przy barze. 'Aisha: '''Jeszcze po kropelce, jeszcze po kropelce... ''Nagle w klubie pojawiają się Angelika i Kiki. Justin Bieber znika. 'Aisha: '''O! A wy jak się wydostaliście? I gdzie kaftany macie? '''Angelika: '''Kiki ma niezwykle mocne zęby. ''Angelika rozgląda się po klubie. 'Angelika: '''Ale widzę ostra biba tu była! '''Kiki: '''Słuchaj, musimy wygrać to zadanie. Może mamy jeszcze jakieś szansę... '''Angelika: '''Może wyprowadźmy ich z tego klubu... ''Angelika i Kiki wynoszą wszystkich z klubu, pomimo wyraźnych protestów Niny i Bobbiego, którzy nadal chcieli tańczyć. xD. '' Poszukiwania drużyny seksi Kleinusia ''Klein wraz z drużyną nie poleciał jednak na księżyc. Maszerował dumnie na przedzie i rozglądał się za przystojnymi latynosami, którzy właśnie szli na basen. Ich umięśnione torsy przyprawiały go o dreszcze, a opalona skóra wręcz go podniecała. '''Klein: Uuu, kocham ten sezon. <3 Chłopaki puścili mu oczko i zniknęli za kolejnym budynkiem. Klein prawie zemdlał. Paolo: Moja stonka jest głodna! Cassidy: Mamy tylko moją potrawkę. :c Paolo: DAWAJ! Cassidy podała koledze jedną miskę. Była to jednocześnie ostatnia już miska. Chłopak zjadł, a po chwili wszystko zwymiotował.. na włosy Cassidy. Cassidy: Skoro ci nie smakowało, to mogłeś powiedzieć. :c Paolo: Przepraszam, ale mam... Hans: 'Aussehen! To chyba Frau Allice! ''Rzeczywiście, po drugiej stronie na trawie siedziała Allice. Przyglądała się jakimś chłopakom z gitarami i mikrofonami. '''Christina: To pewnie te gwiazdy! Za mną, kochani. <3 Nie minęła sekunda, a już byli na miejscu. xD Allice: Macie jeszcze jakieś fajne piosenki? <3 Harry z 1D: Jasne, mamy zupełnie nową nowość! <3 Allice: 'Nową nowość? <3 '''Christina: '''Chwila! Wy przypadkiem nie jesteście.. '''Klein: '''To przecież Łan Erekszyn. <3 ''Klein od razu przytulił Harry'ego. '''Klein: Wreszcie wśród swoich. <3 Christina: Też ich kocham. <3 Przytuliła się do Louisa. Paolo: I don't know what I'm doing here. Hans: 'Ty używać Deutsch?! '''Paolo: '''Może? xD ''Bthenna właśnie gwałciła sobie Zayna i Nialla. xD '''Allice: Emm.. To może zagracie ten kawałek? <3 Harry z 1D: Ale jaki? Allice: '''I za to was kocham. <3 No i Erekszony zaczęły śpiewać new hits ever "Best Song Ever". Uczestnicy tańczyli, Klein i Christina całowali 1D, a Bthenna gwałciła gitarę. xD W ogóle to sory za hejt na 1D, nic do nich nie mam, ale głowa mnie boli i tak dalej, zrozumcie moją sytuację. xD Po wszystkim, zabrali 1D i pobiegli do hotelu. Poszukiwania drużyny jakieś tam Layly Wiecznie naebana drużyna Layly, próbowała odnaleźć swoją gwiazdę. Niestety, bez skutku. '''Nina: Chodźmy jeszcze na jednego, błagam! Angelika: Nie! Aisha: Aisha chce tańczyć. :c Uderzyła w słup. xD Angelika: Jesteście beznadziejni! Bobbie: Wyluzuj, macie mnie. Wygramy. Sarah: Jasne, pyszczku. <3 Próbowała utrzymać równowagę, aż w końcu wywaliła się, ciągając za sobą Bobbie'ego. Sarah: No i co zrobiłeś, idioto! Layla pomogła wstać chłopakowi. Layla: '''Jak miło. <3 '''Bobbie: Dzięki.. Cieszę się, że mnie doceniacie. :3 Wściekła Sarah rzuciła się na Laylę. '' '''Sarah:' Zostaw go! Jest mój! Layla: Jest mój! Bobbie: 'Dziewczyny.. Agresja jest niewskazana. ''Sarah wybiła Layli dwa zęby, a Layla odgryzła koleżance ucho. 'Kiki: '''Teraz wyglądacie słitaśnie. <3 ''Po chwili z baru, w którym wcześniej piła drużyna, wyleciał Justin Bieber wykopany przez kelnera. '''Kelner: '''I więcej tu nie zaglądaj, pseudo gwiazdorze! '''Justin Bieber: Przecież to ja, Justin! Jestem prawdziwy! Kelner: '''Jasne, nawet nie jesteś do niego podobny! '''Justin Bieber: '''Ale... :c ''Kelner trzasnął drzwiami. Drużyna przyglądała się wykopanemu Justin'owi. '' '''Kiki: A jeśli jest prawdziwy? <3 Nina: '''Jaaaasne, nie słyszałaś tego kelnera? To nędzna podróba. '''Justin Bieber: Jestem prawdziwy.. :c Nina kopnęła go w jego jajecznicę pomiędzy nogami. '' '''Nina: '''Nie ma sensu, dalej tego ciągnąć. Pewnie ci prowadzący zrobili z nas idiotów. Wracamy do hotelu. '''Layla: '''Ja jestem kapitanem! Ja podejmuję decyzję! '''Nina: '''Więc? '''Layla:' Yyy.. Wracamy do hotelu! Jak powiedziała pani kapitan, tak zrobili. xD Hotel, Recepcja Chris i JoJo czekali na uczestników. Pili szampana, znowu. xD Chris: Martin, więcej lodu! Martin: Taa, jasne, szefie. Pobiegł po lód. W tym momencie na metę dobiegła drużyna Kleina wraz z 1D. Klein: Uuu, chyba wygraliśmy. <3 Chris: Dokładnie tak. <3 JoJo: Spisaliście się na medal! <3 Harry z 1D: Jesteśmy z nich dumni. :D Chris: Wygraliście i dostajecie nagrodę. Możecie sami wymyślić sobie nazwę drużyny! <3 Klein: '''Directioners! <3 '''Reszta drużyny: '''Tak! <3 100px '''Harry z 1D: Właśnie taką nazwę chcieliśmy wam zaproponować. <3 Christina: 'Łłiii! <3 ''Tuuuulimy. :3 '''Chris: A teraz, spadajcie! Ochroniarze zabrali 1D. Chris: '''A wy, zameldujcie się i zabierzcie klucze od pokoi. Dzisiaj tu nocujemy. Bagaże są przed hotelem, nie jestem jednak pewien czy dalej tam są. :D '''Klein: Chodźmy, Directioners. <3 Pobiegli po bagaże. Po chwili pojawił sie Martin z lodem. Martin: Proszę, szefie. Muszę jeszcze coś powiedzieć.. Chris: '''Tak? ''Wtem pojawiła się drużyna Layly. '' '''Chris: Witam, spóźnialskich. :3 JoJo: Gdzie wasza gwiazda? <3 Nina: Yyy.. Czyli z tą gwiazdą to nie żart, tak? Chris: Oczywiście, że nie. Drużyna spojrzała wymownie na Ninę. Nina: Upss.. Chris: '''Zresztą i tak byliście drudzy. Ale nie macie nazwy drużyny, mieliście przyprowadzić gwiazdę! '''Martin: Szefie, ale.. I wtedy z kuchni wyszedł Justin B, podejrzewany o zgwałcenie kota. Justin B: Sooory, suszyło mnie. Chris: Jest i gwiazda. Nina: On jest prawdziwy? O.o JoJo: Jasne. <3 Nina: Podwójne upss... Chris: Gwiazdo, jak chcesz nazwać swoją drużynę? Justin B: Zostawili mnie. :< Rozpłakał się. Ochroniarze zabrali go. Chris: No dobra, to nazwiemy ich.. JoJo: '''Beliebers. <3 '''Chris: O! Wspaniale, kotku! <3 100px Cmok. JoJo: Jestę geniuszę. b) Chris: A więc, Beliebers. Widzimy się na ceremonii! Szybko rozpakujcie swoje rzeczy i widzimy się w hotelowym basenie! Chodź, kotku! Zabrał JoJo ze sobą, ale po chwili wrócił. Chris: '''Zapomniałbym... W pokojowych kibelkach jest pokój zwierzeń. Papa! '''Aisha: '''To gdzie mamy srać? O.o '''Bobbie: Chodźcie. Poszli po swoje rzeczy, a potem do pokoi. '' Pokój Zwierzeń '''Nina:' Zawaliłam.. Pewnie wylecę. Ale co tam. Przynajmniej ostro się najebię. <3 Bobbie: Nina, radzę cię się nie rozpakowywać. :D Sarah: Mój Bobbie. <3 Layla: Mój Bobbie. <3 Grrr! Aisha: '''A może pora na przygodę? <3 '''Angelika: '''Muszę ostro się przyłożyć. Z tymi frajerami nie będzie tak łatwo. '''Kiki: A ja mam autograf tego całego Bieberka. <3 Ceremonia 125px Chris stał przy basenie z symbolami przetrwania, czekoladowymi, pozłacanymi statuetkami JoJo w różowej posypce. Obok stała JoJo i uśmiechała się do drużyny Beliebers. Zawodnicy siedzieli w basenie i czekali na werdykt. JoJo: Podobało wam się wyzwanie? <3 Nina: Jasne... Spojrzała na drużynę, która ze wściekłością patrzyła na nią. Nina: Co tak patrzycie? O.o Bobbie: Dobrze wiesz, co! Layla: Właśnie! Nina: '''Dobra, dobra. Zawaliłam. Sory. '''Aisha: Aisha przyjmuje przeprosiny. ^^ Chris: No cóż.. Symbole przetrwania na pewno są dla Sarahy (WTF? xD) i Layly! Rzuca statuetki. xDD Layla: 'Łłiii! <3 '''Chris: '''Aisha i Bobbie! ''Rzuca. '''Bobbie: Oczywista oczywistość. Chris: Co ciekawe.. Angelika i Kiki! Rzuca. Łapią je, oczywiście. xD Angelika: Uff.. Kiki: 'Odcinek dłużej z JoJo! <3 '''JoJo: 'Łłiii! <3 '''Chris: Pozostała nam tylko Nina. Cóż.. Sarah: Niech spada! Grr! Nina: Cóż.. Idę się najebać. Wyszła z basenu, już miała iść w stronę taksówki, ale zatrzymała ją JoJo. JoJo: Zostajesz, kochana. <3 Nina: '''Wut? O.o '''Chris: '''Tak, pomyślałem... JoJo odchrząknęła. Chris: Tak. Pomyśleliśmy, że to nie fair eliminować kogoś w pierwszym odcinku. Zostajesz. Przynajmniej na razie. '''Nina: Dziękuję. <3 Bobbie: '''Wspaniale.. '''Chris: To tyle na dziś! Zjeżdżajcie! Uczestnicy pospiesznie uciekli do hotelu. Chris: A wy oglądajcie... JoJo: Gran Canarię z nami. <3 Hihi. ^^ Chris: Kocham, kiedy miażdżysz system. ^^ JoJo: Ja też. <3 Cmok, cmok, cmok. Koniec. <3 Komentujcie, łapkujcie, subujcie, lajkujcie, róbcie co chcecie, ale odcinek ma sie podobać. :D Poniżej, parę ankiet. ^^ Podobał Ci się odcineczek? <3 Of kors. :3 Mógł był lepszy. Nieee. :< Ulubiony prowadzący? :D JoJo! <3 Chris! <3 Kurier Martin! <3 Faworyt? Aisha! <3 Allice! <3 Angelika! <3 Bobbie! <3 Bthenna! <3 Cassidy! <3 Christina! <3 Hans! <3 Kiki! <3 Klein! <3 Layla! <3 Nina! <3 Paolo! <3 Sarah! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto ma odpaść w najbliższym czasie) Aisha! Allice! Angelika! Bobbie! Bthenna! Cassidy! Christina! Hans! Kiki! Klein! Layla! Nina! Paolo! Sarah! Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria